She was his
by kaka96
Summary: A pre sqeuel of He was never her's. Draco's reflection on how his failed marrige and his love for hermoine Granger all started. Review Please


**Author note: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Things are a lot different from the series**

D Pov

* * *

He never meant to fall for Hermione Granger. Wether fates cruel punishment or not. His desire for her was not as easily to bend. It was a steel hard connection to her, he constantly thought of her. And rarely gave a damn about his wife, Pansy Malfoy.

It was after all her fault. She could have easily stated she did not want the marriage , when his father demanded he marry her, unless she did not wish to become his bride. His father wished for a pureblood heir. And heard rumors of his son fucking with the mud blood whore. And he would not have his family line dirtied by that filth.

But Hermione Granger was the farthest thing from a whore, the farthest thing from filth. She was purer than Draco's father could ever be. He knew since the first year that she was his. It irked him to see the boy-who -won't- just-fucking-die and the red haired blood traitor. Touch her. She was his dammit.

He followed the golden trio on their crazy expeditions ensuring that his girl was not harmed, no if his girl was hurt there would be hell to pay. He took to bullying her. Once it started he found it hard to stop. She just looked so damn ravishing when she was angry. Her signature curls swaying around her. Her pink, kissable lips pursed together. Her little hands, fisting at her sides. She was always small. But the way she stood seemed as the she was the bigger person.

The war started in fith year , he kept and eye on her defecting his own side doing every thing he could to protect her, Harry, and Ron . Don't think Draco had a soft side he was simply protecting those who were close to Hermione, Weasely Family, Harry Potter, Nevile , Luna , and plenty more. He knew she would blame herself for what happened. She had a habit of doing just that.

During the war he was token as a hostage to the light side. They spent 2 hours beating him to a bloody pulp, they kept on asking him questions, questions he had no answer to. For each answer he did not answer he was beaten , burned. All the while he did not open his mouth. Not a single sound made it past his lips. Before finally Harry suggested that they use a Pensive. A pensive would allow them to see his thoughts, know the things he knows. Little did they know he was what protected them the most.

The golden trio was their along with the Weasely's , and old professor Lupin , and Tonks.

She was the one that kept screaming stop every time they hit him. But the others just ignored her she tried stopping them with magic. They disarmed her. Her hair was a fiery red as she fought furiously to get them to stop hurting him. Though his face was a blank mask she saw the pain in those silver eyes so much like his vile father. She herself knew how he despised Voldmont, she herself knew he never harmed a muggle or a muggle born, she herself knew he was innocent of all charges. Her friends so quickly decided to press.

Nothing more than a young boy only doing what was expected of him. When they finally released him from his seat she ran to him. Rocking him back and forth his head rested in her lap. She smoothed his blond brow back. Humming the tunes his mother used to sing to them when he was just a babe.

The golden trio couldn't understand why their dear friend could act this way. Didn't she see how dedicated he was to that vile half-blood . Couldn't she see he was evil.

"How can you hold that Death eater" It was true draco was a death eater but not by choice his mother was held a wand to her neck. He had no choice.

"Don't call him that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew the story they didn't. She knew the boy was just as much a victim as Harry.

It became decided that she was mental, tempary insane. What with her connection to the boy in a relative sense. She was too traumatized to see the real danger Draco Malfoy inflicted, though they did not see it for themselves. They knew the boys father ant that was enough said.

They used a mirror to reflect draco's memories , they should recent memories showing his cousin the havoc the lives he destroyed.

But they were surprised to see Draco Malfoy. Deflecting curses right and left. Protecting the people they loved dearly from deadly curses. Protecting them, the people that beaten him. He protected their turned backs.

With that shown the people of the order quickly felt regret and guilt tearing at their insides. Hermione quickly took him to one of guest rooms in their invisible safe house. She healed him but as she healed him she saw for herself the true Draco Malfoy, and slowly but surely found herself falling in love Draco Malfoy .

Soon Harry defeated the dark lord. But one problem was that they couldn't find who the dark eaters was. Somehow the mark prevented any one from visibly seeing the vile mark with out harboring the same tattoo after that horrible half blood was defeated. Draco's father was not put in Azkaban enforcing Draco to marry Pansy. To continue his family line. Thus pulling Hermione and Draco into a repeated black hole of betrayal, passion , and love . One can only hope that love will conquer all.

* * *

**Review Please**

**This is a pre sequel of He was never hers**

**Tell me if I should continue on or not.**


End file.
